


Автостоп

by Web_Vamp



Category: One Direction
Genre: "Ангст", "Драма", "Изнасилование", "Нецензурная лексика", M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Web_Vamp/pseuds/Web_Vamp





	1. Chapter 1

Голубоглазый парень идет по дороге. Его окружает хвойный лес и пение птиц. Трасса на удивление пуста. Парень ярко одет: красные штаны, белая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, и клетчатые слипоны от Vans.

Он расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу, потому что ему душно, да еще и от раскаленного асфальта парит. На его плече тяжелая спортивная сумка, в которой помимо чистой одежды, есть и грязная — мама постирает.

Он иногда поворачивается и идет вперед спиной, его рука устала быть вытянутой в попытке поймать попутку, коих не так много проезжало мимо. Но вот он видит, что по дороге в его сторону едет большегрузная машина. Ее синяя краска блестит на солнце, а из трубы валит черный дым.

Парень улыбается, поднимая выше руку с выставленным большим пальцем в надежде, что водитель остановится, и им будет по пути. Машина начинает тормозить, раздается скрежет колес, и прямо перед автостопщиком машина останавливается.

Лучезарно улыбаясь, он прыгает на серебристую ступеньку, открывая дверь, и видит молодого водителя, который, не давая ему возможности что-то сказать, спрашивает:  
— Куда подвести? — Голос парня, который выглядит даже моложе, чем автостопщик, хрипловатый, а на голове копна не расчесанных кудрей, подвязанных банданой.

— Донкастер. По пути?

— Да, запрыгивай.

Парень прытко забирается в высокую кабину, захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Гарри. Гарри Стайлс. — Протягивает руку дальнобойщик, улыбаясь при этом.

— Луи. Луи Томлинсон. — Жмет ему руку попутчик, так же улыбаясь.

Парни ехали молча примерно минут сорок, пока Луи, не выдержав этого молчания, не нарушил тишину.

— А куда ты держишь свой путь? — спросил Томлинсон, немного повернув голову в сторону Гарри.

— В Шеффилд, на базу. — Не отрываясь от дороги, произнёс Гарри. — А тебя что потянуло в Донкастер? — Спустя минуту спросил он.

— Я на каникулы домой еду, к маме и сёстрам. — Радостно ответил Томлинсон.

В кабине снова воцарилась тишина, Гарри изредка поглядывал на Луи, а последний тем временем смотрел в окно, постепенно проваливаясь в сон.

 

Они уже проехали полпути, когда Гарри свернул на стоянку для дальнобойщиков. Припарковавшись, он отстегнул ремень и придвинулся ближе к спящему Луи.  
Заблокировав дверь, парень провёл по щеке шатена тыльной стороной руки, опуская руку ниже. Луи дёрнулся, ощутив прикосновение, и резко раскрыл глаза. От такого милого вида парнишки Гарри улыбнулся, начиная расстёгивать рубашку Луи.

— Что… что ты д-делаешь? — Прижимаясь к двери и пытаясь её открыть, проговорил Луи.

— Разве не заметно, красавчик? — Тихо сказал кудрявый, ещё ближе придвигаясь к парню.

Луи пробила дрожь, сердце разбушевалось. Это точно не то, о чем он мог мечтать. Пусть кудрявый и был привлекательным, но то, к чему он клонил, явно не входило в его планы, несмотря на то, что парень ему понравился. Поэтому, даже несмотря на закрытую дверь, Луи пытался ее открыть. Возможно, в этом и была большая ошибка — повернуться к неприятелю спиной. Луи двумя руками дергал ручку на двери, но та, как назло, не хотела поддаваться. А ведь он помнил, что паника всегда заводит в тупик, лишает ясности ума. Но страх… Чертов страх охватил его всего.

Луи услышал характерный звук расстегиваемой пряжки. Он все же додумался открыть окно.

— Помогите… помогите!

— Милый, тебя тут никто не услышит.

— Нет! — Луи оглянулся, ища что-нибудь, чем можно будет ударить парня. Нужно было мыслить ясно.

Гарри решил, что вдоволь налюбовался растерянным Луи. Этот парнишка был чертовски сексуален. Такие глубокие голубые глаза и соблазнительные губы. Их захотелось почувствовать сразу, как только увидел. Он-то полагал, что автостопщик быстро согласится, ведь он, казалось, стрелял глазками. Вот почему сейчас он так себя ведет, Стайлс не понимал. Поэтому он пришел к выводу, что парень лишь играет.

Он схватил парня за подбородок. Тот замер. Его словно сковало. Дыхание участилось. Стайлс сильно сжал скулы парня, приблизившись и облизнув такие желанные губы. Парень стал брыкаться, дергаться, что Гарри отнюдь не понравилось. Член в штанах затвердел и налился, что приносило отнють не удовольствие, а упирающийся парень его злил. Стайлс стянул ремень со штанов. Луи ударил его в скулу. Гарри малость пошатнуло, скула отдалась болью. Этого точно не следовало делать. Дальнобойщик толкнул парня, Луи приложился спиной о дверь. Быстро собравшись, он нагнул парня и связал ему сзади руки кожаным аксессуаром, который он совсем недавно снял со своих джинс. На его лице появилась ехидная и довольная улыбка.

Сердце Луи сделало сжалось. Какого черта происходит, он не понимал. Почему он не может хоть что-то сделать? Теперь у него связаны руки. У него буквально связаны руки, отрезаны пути к отступлению, но он, черт подери, ни за что не прекратит отбиваться. Этот парень ни за что не получит его. Не в этой жизни.

Стайлс, подняв бедра, стащил штаны с бельем. Намочив ладонь слюной, он с явным удовольствием прошелся по всей длине члена, срывая с губ протяжный стон. Схватив Луи за волосы, он нагнул его к своим бедрам.

— Соси!

— Пошел на хуй!

— Соси, иначе я перережу тебе глотку.

— Провались в ад! — Озлобленно рыкнул Луи.

Гарри буквально взбесился от подобного обращения. Гнев затмил разум. Он занес руку и дал Луи пощечину. Крепко сжав щеки парня, он заставил того приоткрыть рот и буквально втолкал член ему в рот. Он стал толкаться в столь желанный рот. Луи захлебывался, было тошно. По подбородку стекала слюна, было больно скулам. Стайлс, видимо погрузившись в наслаждение, отнял руки от лица, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, задавая ритм. Это же было офигенно. По телу прокатывались волны наслаждения, била приятная телу дрожь. Финал был близок.

Луи отплевывался, тошнота все время подступала к горлу. Было жутко противно. Мерзко. Теперь он понимал, как люди могут идти на убийства. Их просто доводят, ломают. Вся нервная система летит к черту. Помимо неприятной боли в мышцах рта, болели руки, занесенные назад и скованные ремнем. Причем чертов насильник стянул ремень очень туго, от попытки ослабить связь натирались запястья. Казалось, скоро они начнут кровоточить.

Томлинсон почувствовал, как головка члена несколько увеличилась, как напряглись бедра, что, впрочем, ни о чем хорошем не свидетельствовало. По крайней мере, для него. Гарри попытался погрузить член как можно глубже. Только вот Луи это никак не радовало. Дышать становилось трудно, и казалось еще чуть-чуть и его вырвет. Гарри на грани оргазма мало что соображал, но что этот голубоглазый паренек явно задыхается, он приметил и, все той же рукой, придерживающей его за волосы, несколько отклонил голову парнишки в сторону, позволяя своему члену войти в горячий, желанный рот целиком.

В горло Луи ударила сперма, член все еще был во рту. Он лишь мог дать сперме стечь изо рта.

— Глотай, — схватив сильно за скулы, велел насильник. — Живо!

На глазах шатена выступили слезы. Какая беспомощность. Он проглотил извергнувшуюся сперму. Стайлс вновь схватил его за волосы, по подбородку стекала его сперма. Гарри медленно вытащил член.

— Хороший мальчик, — Гарри погладил Луи по щеке. Подушечкой большого пальца стер слезы, катившиеся по щекам.

Луи думал все. Его отпустят. Конец. Но оказалось, это только начало. Насильник не желал останавливаться на начатом. Он расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, обнажая грудь.

— Нет! Хватит!

Луи вновь пытался сделать хоть что-то. Ведь он явно не мог быть таким слабаком. Но когда у тебя болит челюсть, когда тебя сковывает страх, когда горят запястья, когда к горлу подступает тошнота — сил нет. Его это вымотало. Наверно, он держался на одном упрямстве.

Гарри умудрился кинуть брыкающееся тело на заднее сиденье своей кабинки, там его точно будет удобнее брать. Луи решил воспользоваться шансом и применил ноги, он стал дрыгать ими. Но разве Стайлса могло это остановить? Он еще раз залепил парню пощечину, вновь больно схватив за подбородок. Привлекая внимание.

— Прекрати! Так или иначе, но я тебя выебу!

— Да гори ты в геенне огненной! — выплюнул Луи проклятье.

— Ай-яй-яй, — недовольно произнес Гарри, заключая ноги Луи в захват между своих ног.

Он расстегнул пуговицу красных брюк Луи, схватившись за «собачку», спустил молнию. Конечно, стащить брюки с него было крайне сложно, но Стайлс-таки умудрился и это сделать. Ему было жаль, что в машине не оказалось смазки. Но все равно он не хотел рвать этого прелестного парнишку. Поэтому пришлось вновь воспользоваться слюной.  
— Не дергайся, и, возможно, тебе будет приятно, — предупредил Гарри.

Он развел ноги парня и был готов даже их привязать, хотя уже было нечем. Он ввел в парня сначала один палец, двигая им в анусе, затем добавил второй, уже орудуя ими, как ножницами, растягивая.

Луи было противно. Мерзко. Он не понимал, почему он просто не трахнет его. Почему не покончит с ним. Почему этот ублюдок растягивал его? Почему? Это злило и неимоверно. Луи понял, будет он защищаться или нет, ничего не изменится, его уже поимели. Плюнули в душу. Так сразу разбили доверие. Теперь пользуются его телом. Он решил, что будет лежать бревном, но когда в него вонзился член, Томлинсон закричал. Было не только больно, но невероятно отвратительно. Все. Это был конец. Стайлс схватил его за щиколотки и с нескрываемым наслаждением стал вбиваться в такое восхитительное тело. В нем было так узко, так горячо, что башню сорвало напрочь.

Шатен кусал губы, сжимал руки в кулаки, из уголка глаз катились слезы. Он все еще пытался кое-как ослабить ремень. Но так только натирались запястья. Они горели от боли. Тело предательски прошибало удовольствие. Ему ведь не объяснить, что его насилуют, что ему не должно быть приятно.

Явно не насытившись одной позой, Стайлс, несмотря на завязанные руки парня, поставил Луи в коленно-локтевую позу, тут же входя в него под правильным углом. Зато с этой позиции он мог оценить задницу парня. А она у него ух, такая аппетитная. Упругая, ягодицы красивой формы. Он не удержался и пару раз шлепнул по ягодицам Луи. Схватив шатена за бедра, он стал быстро и глубоко вдалбливаться в него. Крышу сносило напрочь. Такой невероятно узкий. Кожа такая мягкая и нежная. Удовольствие волнами катилось по телу.

Луи ничком лежал на сиденье, руки уже ломило. Слез, наверно, уже не осталось. Этот парень… он вроде как не причинял как таковой боли, но лишь факт того, что его заставили сосать, что его трахают без его согласия злил, но он так обессилел. Что именно выбило его из сил? Луи не мог сказать, но… он ощущал, как тело ломило. Поясница ныла, руки болели, запястья горели. Даже казалось, уже болят ягодицы, по которым приложились ладонью. Голова закружилась, перед глазами почернело, и последнее, что он успел ощутить, прежде чем провалиться в спасающую темноту, сперму, разлившуюся в нем.

Стайлс кончил бурно, с протяжным стоном. Он привалился к спине парня, целуя его между плечом и шеей, отходя от оргазма. Когда его отпустил оргазм, он вышел из парня. Тело показалось уж больно безвольным. Гарри испугался. Он быстро развязал руки, тотчас нащупывая пульс. Живой. Отпустило. Достав из бардачка, влажные салфетки, он протер сначала себя, сразу же поднимая джинсы со щиколоток и застегивая. Окинув взглядом парня, он вытащил еще несколько салфеток и вытер ему бёдра, испачканные стекающей из ануса спермой. Усадив парня, Гарри надел ему белье, штаны. Только сейчас он словно очнулся. Гарри протер ему лицо, застегнул рубашку. Самую печальную картину представляли запястья Луи. Особенное левое. Стайлс, недолго думая, снял с головы скрученную бандану, и повязал на раненое запястье. Правое пострадало меньше, по крайней мере, оно не кровоточило, как левое.

Оставив парнишку на заднем сиденье, Стайлс перебрался за руль. Нужно в путь. Он должен доставить его домой. Оставшийся путь Гарри поглядывал через зеркало заднего вида на парнишку, который по-прежнему был без сознания.

 

Проведя в пути ещё примерно два часа, Гарри увидел приближающийся указатель, на котором было написано «Донкастер». Переведя после мимолётный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы быстро взглянуть на парнишку. Вернув взгляд к дороге, Гарри даже и не обратил внимания на то, что шатен уже пришёл в себя.

Проехав ещё немного, Гарри свернул на заправку. Остановившись у нужной ему колонки, он заглушил мотор и вышел, забыв заблокировать двери. Обойдя кабину, он, открутив крышку на баке, засунул в него «пистолет», включив подачу топлива, и направился расплатиться и купить чего-нибудь перекусить.

Всё это время Луи незаметно подглядывал за Стайлсом. Он видел указатель его родного города, и он узнал эту заправку, ведь именно здесь он когда-то подрабатывал. А значит до дома совсем не далеко.

Собрав все оставшиеся силы и стараясь не обращать внимания на боль во всём теле, а особенно в заднице, он схватил свою спортивную сумку и выскочил из кабины. Луи был благодарен всем богам за то, что его насильник забыл заблокировать двери.

Забежав за угол бензозаправки, Луи что есть силы рванул в сторону видневшихся неподалеку домов, стараясь держаться подальше от трассы.

А тем временем Гарри возвращался к своей фуре, размышляя о том, что было бы неплохо разбудить парнишку и узнать, куда конкретно его довести. Но каково же было его удивление, когда он не обнаружил Луи в кабине.

Гарри чертыхнулся, он определенно не этого хотел. За прошедшее время в пути он понял, что поступил, как сволочь. Ему было впору извиниться перед парнем. Наверно, захоти того этот голубоглазый, можно просто сдать его полиции. Но Стайлса это не так сильно волновало. Это не было похоже на него. Кажется, разум помутился. И где теперь искать этого парня? Как далеко он живет отсюда? Возможно, следует немного тут задержаться, чтобы поискать его и хотя бы извиниться.

— Вот черт! Куда же ты сбежал?

Выскочив из машины, Стайлс заметил бегущего шатена, который заметно прихрамывал, но, несмотря на это, он успел отдалиться от него на приличное расстояние.

Не раздумывая, Гарри побежал за шатеном, крича ему вслед:  
— Луи, стой! Да стой же, Луи!

Но Луи даже и не думал останавливаться, и, поняв это, Гарри остановился, пытаясь отдышаться, и тихо прошептал:  
— Блядь! ..


	2. Глава 2

Луи показалось, что он бежал целую вечность, хотя на самом деле он бежал не так уж и много, от силы минут сорок, если не меньше. Стараясь держаться как можно дальше от дороги, чтоб кудрявый насильник его не нагнал на своей фуре.

Томлинсон и не заметил, как добрался до знакомого, но столь любимого парка, где раньше проводил всё своё свободное время, сидя под ветвями большой раскидистой ивы. 

Добредя до той самой излюбленной ивы, шатен бросил свою спортивную сумку рядом с могучим стволом дерева, а сам улёгся рядом, переводя дыхание и пытаясь понять, как с ним такое могло приключиться? Хотя он и подумать не мог, что такой милый парень окажется насильником. Луи и не подозревал, что в этот самый момент его кошмар, имя которого он запомнил навсегда, сидел за рулём фуры, что по-прежнему находилась на заправке, запустив руки в свои растрепанные кудри, и проклинал себя за то, что он сделал. А ведь сделал он это только из-за того, что Луи ему очень сильно понравился, и он не знал, как к нему подступится. 

Пролежав так где-то с полчаса, Луи вздохнул, вставая, и, подхватив свою сумку, не спеша направился в сторону дома, что находился буквально в двадцати минутах от этого парка.

 

Парень даже и не заметил, как добрался до дома и постучал в дверь, в реальность его вернул взволнованный голос матери, которая была не готова увидеть вечно весёлого и улыбчивого сына в таком подавленном и разбитом состоянии.

\- Боже... Лу... Что случилось? 

В ответ Луи слабо улыбнулся и тихо произнес, обнимая мать:  
\- Всё хорошо, мам. Просто я очень устал.

Шатен решил не рассказывать матери, что с ним приключилось в дороге, и что, кажется, он влюбился в своего же насильника с того момента, как увидел его, несмотря на то, что тот его изнасиловал.

Как только Луи вошёл в дом, он услышал, как со второго этажа, словно одно большое торнадо, сбежали его четыре младшие сестрёнки. Они в ту же минуту набросились на него с объятьями и словами о том, как они скучали по нему. Сначала они даже и не заметили, что их любимый старший братик словно ушёл в себя.

Луи, будто на автомате, обнял каждую из сестрёнок, после сразу отстраняясь от них, тихо произнёс:  
\- Я тоже по вам всем скучал, но я очень устал и был бы не против отдохнуть немного, а потом я весь ваш.

Девочки между собой переглянулись, удивленно хлопая глазками. А Луи тем временем повернулся к Джей и всё так же отстранёно произнёс:  
\- Мам, я пойду к себе, если что, зови. 

После этого шатен развернулся в сторону лестницы и неспеша направился к себе. А девочки как стояли в лёгком шоке, так и остались стоять, поражая брата негодующим взглядом. Никто не мог понять, что случилось с их любимым братиком, ведь он всегда такой радостный, независимости от настроения, а тут... он просто сам не свой.

Первым делом Луи полез в душ. Он, наверное, пол часа стояд под струями воды, пытаясь смыть с себя невидимую грязь. Больше всего его злило, что почему-то первоначальная злость на своего насильника исчезла. 

Луи очень хотелось понять, почему Стайлс так поступил. Зачем было его насиловать? Это так мерзко. Все могло сложиться иначе. Они могли бы просто познакомиться поближе, поговорить, узнать друг о друге. Хотя Томлинсон не предпологал, к чему могли привести такие отношения. Он ведь совсем не знал этого парня. Только имя. Гарри Стайлс. А еще ямочки. Отчего-то Луи очень хорошо это запомнил. И глаза... зеленые... Говорят, это довольно редкий цвет глаз, особенно у мужчин.

«Брось, Луи... Ты о чем вообще думаешь? Спятил, да? Он тебя изнасиловал... а потом, когда ты отключился, он позаботился о тебе. Он даже завязал кровоточащее запястье. Бред! Это он был виноват! По его вине у меня запястья похожи на запястье суицидника. Вот что подумает мама, когда увидит подобное? Ужас. Нужно надеть напульсники или часы, быть может браслет».

Придя немного в себя, Луи выдавил на ладонь гель для душа с цитрусовым ароматом. Потерев ладошки друг о друга, Томлинсон нанес гель на тело, медленно массируя кожу. Глупая память подкинула ему воспоминания о прикосновениях насильника.

\- Йа! Ну что за наваждение?! 

Парень быстро смыл с себя гель и, выйдя из кабинки душа, намотал на бедра полотенце. Вернувшись в комнату, он оделся. Взгляд упал на бандану, снова вызывая противоречивые воспоминания. Он лишь устало мотнул голову, идя за аптечкой. Нужно было обработаться запястья. Сначала продезинфицировал раны, затем нанес заживляющую мазь и повязал бинтом. 

\- Да уж... Мама ведь заметит. 

В комнате где-то в ящике он нарыл свои старые напульсники. Надев их, Луи выдавил легкую улыбку. Давно это было. Чем он только не занимался, да ему все нравилось. 

\- Зря я на бокс не ходил. Врезал бы ему разок, другой.

\- С кем ты говоришь? - поинтересовалась мать.

\- Мысли вслух, - ответил Луи.

\- Зачем эти... как их там...

\- Напульсники? - подсказал сын.

\- Да, зачем ты их надел? Куда-то собрался?

\- Неа. Кисти... болят. 

\- Я стирать буду, - сообщила мама, - тебе что-нибудь постирать? 

\- Вещи в ванной, в корзине, - сказал парень.

\- Ага, а эта... - Джей указала на бандану на кровати. - И почему она в крови?

Как же Луи этого не любил. Лгать матери. Ну и что ему сказать матери?  
«Мама, это мой насильник мне на запястье повязал?!».

И тогда смело можно вызывать скорую помощь, поскольку его мать хватит удар от такой новости.

\- Ну... кровь из носа пошла. 

\- А с каких пор ты пользуешься банданами? - подозрительным тоном спросила мать.

\- Ой, хватит допроса, детектив Джоанна, - отмахнулся парень. - Ужинать будем?

Луи очень хотелось, чтобы мать больше не вспоминала об этом и вообще никаких вопросов не задавала, потому что у него не было желание вспоминать. Но... на следующее утро он увидел эту бандану у себя на кровати вместе со своими вещами. Их нужно было сжечь. По крайней мере, сейчас, глядя на них, возникало только такое желание. Томлинсон впихнул вещи с банданой в шкаф и со всей силы хлопнул дверью несчастного предмета мебели. 

Ох, как он был зол! На себя, на этого насильника, на этот гребанный мир. Вот так просто... Идиот! 

«Чего я вообще удивляюсь? Сел в машину к незнакомцу. А я... весь такой красивый, сексуальный... Конечно, у него встало. Да у любого бы встало... У натурала тоже бы встало...».

Луи пытался себя успокоить, иначе он просто не мог. Он просто сходил с ума. Хотелось увидеть этого зеленоглазого насильника и врезать ему со всей силы. Ведь, по сути-то, Луи не был тюфяком, слабаком. Изнасилование может сломить кого угодно. И что с того, что он парень? Что с того, что он сильный пол? Что с того, что мужчины не плачут? 

У них что, чувств нет? Им не может быть больно? Они не могут сломиться? Только... Луи просто пытался не накручивать себя всякими неприятными мыслями. Чертов интернет! В нем так мало информация, как со всем справиться. Пойти и рассказать кому-то? Бред! Конечно, он понимал, что это глупо. Потому что в редких статьях встречались фразы «поэтому в процессе избавления от травмы главное — обсуждать первооснову, чтобы вынести ее наружу и научиться жить с ней в мире» или «обсуждение травмы очень болезненно, но это единственный выход». 

Луи пробовал все, что только можно было. Он писал все на листках, сжигал, наблюдая, как горят листы. Изредка он выбирался в лес. Он часами сидел под раскидистым деревом и смотрел в одну точку. А однажды... Парень набрал легкие воздухом и крикнул. Да... только на следующий день было сложно объяснить матери, как таким магическим образом он за ночь сорвал голос.

Временами его приводили в чувства сестры. Они скучали по брату и хотели проводить с ним время, ведь скоро он снова уедет. Брат казался очень отстраненным. И хотя он соглашался с ними играть, то, по большей части, просто витал в облаках.

Несколько раз он согласился сходить с ними в парк. Однако... тут же хлынули воспоминания, как он убежал от Гарри. 

«Зачем он за мной погнался? Совсем двинутый, что ли? Или одного раза ему было мало? Ха, точно. Ему хотелось еще и еще... Я ведь такой неотразимый».

Луи понимал, как это глупо. Он вроде и должен был чувствовать отвращение, омерзение. Или может... запятнанную душу, но ничего такого не было. 

Лето закончилось и пришло время уезжать. Мать взяла с Луи обещание, что он обязательно приедет к Рождеству. Улыбаясь, Луи как болванчик закивал головой, тем самым вызывая улыбку у матери и сестёр. Со всеми попрощавшись, шатен запрыгнул в автобус, проходя в самую глубь и устраиваясь у окна, чтобы ещё раз помахать своим родным. 

Вернув взгляд к рюкзаку, Луи увидел ту самую бандану. Он и сам не знал, какого черта завязал её на рюкзак, но Томлинсон очень надеялся, что однажды он встретит этого мерзавца и врежет ему. Врежет за то, что изнасиловал, за то, что превратил его жизнь в Ад наяву. И за эти навязчивые мысли и противоречивые чувства.

***

Время шло. Начало учебного года Томлинсона встретил не очень хорошо. Все его мысли только и были что о том парне, который так и не покинул мысли Луи. Но за учёбу всё же пришлось взяться, ведь если этого не сделать, то и на Рождество он не попадет домой, а он ведь обещал маме и сёстрам, что приедет.

Так и начались рутинные будни шатена: днём учеба, вечером работа, ну а ночью все его мысли занимал насильник. Это были не мысли о мести. Нет... Луи понял, что факт изнасилования не отменить, но все же это не то же самое, если бы его насильно взял какой-нибудь извращенец. Но мысли, что посещали, вызывали улыбку. Он все представлял, как врежет этому нахальному чертову насильнику. Он ведь даже ради этого записался в боксерский клуб, чем очень сильно удивил своих сокурсников.

Луи и не заметил, как время приблизилось к Рождеству. И вот Луи снова стоит на той же трассе и ловит попутку. Во-первых, у него с собой был перцовый баллончик, перочинный нож, электрошокер и, конечно же, кулаки. Хотя по большей части он надеялся встретить ту злосчастную машину с противным водителем. Вероятность была очень мала, но ведь жизнь порой бывает чертовски удивительна. А еще... говорят, мысли материализуются.

Поэтому Луи увидел, что издали едет фура. Чем ближе она подъезжала, тем более знакомой казалась. Томлинсон усмехнулся. Разве такое бывает? Парень размял кулаки и стал голосовать. Немного погодя, фура остановилась. Луи перевел дыхание и, открыв дверь машины, забрался в салон. Он знал, что им по пути.  
Гарри был очень удивлен, видя, кто голосует. 

«Снова он... Неужели у этого парня вообще нет страха и чувства самосохранения? Чего он снова тут голосует?».

Томлинсон не выходил из головы парня все это время. Стайлсу хотелось найти парня и хотя бы извиниться или... Вообще-то он нашел. Просто вбил имя в поисковике и через фото нашел его страницу на Фейсбуке. Гарри порывался ему написать, извиниться. Но он просто струсил. Он ведь изнасиловал его и, вероятней всего, Луи ненавидел его. Поэтому Стайлс решил просто не беспокоить парня. Только вот следить за страницей парня не перестал. А там появлялось много разных фотографий. Однажды Гарри решил, что, возможно, наступит день, когда он решится ему написать. Возможно... Но теперь ждать не нужно было. Сейчас Луи сидел в салоне его фуры и с вызовом смотрел на него.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, отчего появились ямочки. На фотографиях видеть Луи - одно дело, но вот так вживую. Он изменился. Во всем его взгляде читалась дерзость и отсутствие какого-либо страха.

\- Донкастер, - произнес Луи. - Едем?

\- Едем, - усмехнувшись, ответил Гарри.

Стояла тишина. Луи сидел с закрытыми глазами, только он и не думал засыпать. Он ждал возможности. В ушах играла музыка из МР3-плеера. Пальцы постукивали на рюкзаке ритм песни.

Во время остановки на светофоре, Стайлс перевел взгляд на пальцы парня. Взгляд зацепился за столь знакомую бандану. 

«Что? Моя... бандана? Та, которой я перевязал ему запястье? Но... почему он не выбросил?», - задумался Гарри.

\- Прекрати пялиться на меня, - резко сказал Луи. 

\- Я смотрю на дорогу.

\- Дорога не между моих ног находится, - ответил Томлинсон. - И вообще, останови где-нибудь, где поесть можно. Я голоден.

Да, точно изменился. Тот Луи был таким робким, миленьким, наверное, в какой-то степени наивным. А сейчас... дерзкий, хамоватый... У него изменился даже взгляд. Этот Луи заводил пуще прежнего. 

Завидев АЗС, Стайлс остановился в том, где была разрешена стоянка. Луи вышел из машины и направился к АЗС. Он вошел в магазин и сел за небольшой столик. Стайлс вошел следом и прошел к кассе. Заказав картофель фри, хот-доги и колу, Гарри получил заказ и, расплатившись, прошел к столику.

\- Едешь на Рождество?

\- Жри молча, - сказал Луи.

\- Почему у тебя моя бандана?

\- Что именно из слов «жри молча» ты не понял? - уточнил голубоглазый, отпивая колу через соломинку. 

Стайлс смолчал, решив, что они поговорят после еды. Если уж во время еды он говорить не хочет. Гарри ел медленно и спокойно, в то время как Луи поглощал еду быстро, словно за ним гнались. Закончив трапезу, Томлинсон встал из-за стола и направился в туалет. 

Луи направился к машине. Стайлса еще не было. Вот сейчас... Только он его увидит и сразу врежет. Хотя нужно было это сделать сразу же.

Томлинсон написал матери сообщение, что скоро будет дома и хочет, чтобы она приготовила его любимые блюда. Мама ответила радостным смайликом и поцелуями. 

\- Ты...

Стайлс даже договорить не успел. Луи сразу же врезал ему, как только тот подошел.

\- Это за то, что ты сделал, - с каким-то злым и безумным тоном произнес парень. Затем снова ударил. А Гарри мог уверенно сказать, что удары поставленные. Бьет не абы как. Он знает, куда бить. - Это за мои ночи без сна. - Стайлс только успел подняться, как ему влетел еще один удар. - Это за все то, что я пережил. 

\- Я понял...

\- Нет, ты еще не понял, - гаденько улыбнулся Луи. И снова ударил. - За то, что я почему-то не могу тебя ненавидеть! Но, Боже, мне так этого хочется!   
Гарри сплюнул кровь. Металлический вкус вызывал тошноту. Луи перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Стайлса. У того по подбородку стекала кровь.

\- А красный тебе к лицу, - усмехнулся Томлинсон.

\- Прости меня. 

Луи лишь выжидающе глянул на парня. Да, конечно, он ждал объяснений.

\- Просто... я все не так понял. Нет, мне просто тебя хотелось. И все. А ты... стал противиться. Меня это разозлило. 

\- Мне от этого должно стать легче?

\- Нет?

\- Идиот, ты у меня спрашиваешь? - грубо поинтересовался Луи. 

\- Я... предлагаю два варианта, - начал Гарри. - Первый - ты сделаешь то же самое.

\- Ага, размечтался. Тебе это будет только в радость.

\- Второй вариант - позволить мне загладить вину, - продолжил Стайлс. 

\- Не хочу, - сказал Луи. - После того, как я тебе врезал, мне стало легче, - весело ответил голубоглазый. 

\- И что тогда? 

\- Ты просто отвезешь меня в Донкастер и исчезнешь с глаз моих, - так же с улыбкой сказал Луи.

Стайлс не нашел, что ответить. Он хотел возразить, но он ведь был виноват. Они забрались в машину и тронулись в путь.

Гарри знал, что скоро будет остановка, где Луи сойдет. И... он просто не хотел его отпускать.

\- Ты же не просто так сохранил бандану своего насильника? - тихо сказал Гарри.

Луи промолчал. Конечно. Он и сам не знал, зачем это сделал. Было странно, что злость отступила. Несколько ударов и все? Томлинсон не понимал. Но... чувства то остались. То есть парень-то нравился. Поэтому он мог дать шанс, он мог позволить загладить вину. Ему было интересно, как он будет это делать. 

Стайлс остановил машину. Пора выходить. Луи достал из рюкзака блокнот и ручку, быстро написав свой номер телефона и адрес почты, он протянул листок Гарри, и не успел тот ничего сказать, как он вышел из машины.

 

В 00:00 часов двадцать четвертого декабря на телефон Луи пришло сообщение, он, негодуя, разблокировал экран и нажал на значок конвертика. 

«С Днем Рождения, Луи!».

Луи лишь усмехнулся и быстро написал: «Спасибо».

Через минуту пришло новое сообщение: «Выйди на улицу».

Томлинсон пару минут гипнотизировал телефон, но потом, схватив куртку, спустился вниз. Обувшись, он вышел из дома и направился к воротам. За ними стоял Стайлс.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

\- Знаешь, я думал... 

\- Что?

\- Что будет, если я сделаю это.

\- Что «это»? - удивленно спросил Луи.

Стайлс усмехнулся и, приблизившись к Томлинсону, впился в его губы. Он целовал мягко и нежно. На поцелуй ему ответили. Луи позволил углубить поцелуй, но, стоило Гарри отпустить парня, как ему врезали.

\- Получил ответ?

\- Ага. И знаешь, я не против повторить, - усмехнулся Гарри, припадая к губам напротив. Впрочем, Луи тоже не был против.


End file.
